LLuvia sobre Londres
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: Una extraña lluvia cae sobre Londres y El Doctor con la ayuda de Donna va averiguar que pasa.
1. Chapter 1

Donna y el Doctor llevaban ya un tiempo viajando juntos en la TARDIS, visitando planetas, yendo a otras épocas, conociendo a personajes ilustres que habían hecho y harían la historia de los países visitados, así como seres de otros mundos. No se podía decir que su vida fuese aburrida. No paraban un minuto, siempre necesitaban moverse, vivir aventuras nuevas, ir a lo desconocido, afrontar el miedo.

Para el Doctor, era algo habitual, desde que se escapó de Gallifrey su planeta, no había hecho ni un solo alto en su sinuoso camino. Sin embargo para Donna era algo nuevo. Y esa novedad le encantaba, adoraba viajar con el Doctor. Las veces que debía quedarse con su madre y su abuelo, eran un fastidio y esperaba con ansias la llamada del Doctor para irse con él. En el momento que este acudía, no necesitaba decirle dos veces que se iban de nuevo de viaje, Donna ya tenía la maleta permanentemente preparada para partir.

Hoy sin embargo no se fueron a viajar muy lejos. Ni siquiera cambiaron de época. Dejaron la TARDIS, aquella cabina azul de la policía donde viajaban siempre y cuya característica principal era de ser mas grande por dentro que por fuera, aparcada en un lugar discreto y se fueron caminando hasta llegar a los Jardines de Kensington. Se tumbaron en la hierba y hablaron de cosas y de otras. Pasaron así toda la mañana. Cuando fue la hora de comer, El Doctor se levantó preguntándole a Donna si le apetecía comer algo a lo que joven contesto afirmativamente.

-Toma aquí tienes

- Gracias Doctor. ¿Solo vas a comer esto? -Le dijo al ver el sándwich de lechuga y atún que tenía previsto para el.

- Si, ¿Porqué?

- No me extraña que seas tan esquelético, apenas comes nada.

- Me basta, no necesito más. No he sido de comer mucho. Gracias Donna por preocuparte por mi salud pero estoy perfectamente bien.

- El día que te de un infarto ya veremos lo que me dices.

- ¿En cual de mis dos corazones?

Donna no le contesto y siguió comiendo su hamburguesa de queso bacón y lechuga así como sus patatas fritas. Ella desde luego no iba a morirse de hambre, le encantaba comer.

Cuando terminaron de comer y ya se habían desenfadado, sus cabreos duraban muy poco, era imposible que estuvieran enfadados más de 10 minutos, se fueron paseando por uno de los senderos del parque hasta llegar delante de una estatua muy conocida para los niños de todo el mundo. Aquella escultura representaba al niño más famoso de la literatura universal que había nacido de la mente del escritor escocés John Mathew Barrie, Peter Pan. El niño que no quería crecer, que vivía en el país de Nunca Jamás y que combatía al malvado capitán garfio con la ayuda de sus amigos los niños perdidos.

- ¡Me encanta Peter Pan! dijo tumbándose de nuevo en la hierba.

- No me extraña, eres un niño grande

- Y te gusta que lo sea

- Bueno, es parte de tu encanto. No lo voy a negar.

- Donna siempre tan adorable. Cuanto te quiero

- Yo también a ti.

- Lo sé. ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Ya?

- ¡Si! Me apetece ir al pub a jugar a los dardos

¿A jugar a qué?

- A los dardos, flechas, sabes estas cosas con una punta y que lanzas sobre una tabla redonda en la pared. Y también me apetece beber cerveza, hacer lo que hacéis los humanos cuando quedáis

- Cada día me sorprendes más

El Doctor se había levantado y no paraba quieto.

- Podrías parar, me estás mareando.

- Perdón, lo siento

De repente el cielo se oscureció y un vendaval levanto todo a su paso.

- ¿Doctor, que pasa?

- Creo que mi intento de jugar y beber tendrá que esperar.

Tuvieron el tiempo justo de meterse en un taxi.

- ¿Al bario de Chiswick por favor?

Una densa lluvia empezó a caer sobre la ciudad de Londres. Llegaron a casa de la madre de Donna, pagaron el taxi y entraron.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Conmigo, ¿porqué?

- ¿No habéis visto lo que ha pasado en Londres? dijo la madre de Donna mirando de reojo al Doctor que le devolvió una sonrisa llena de ironía de oreja a oreja.

- ¿No?, aparte de que está cayendo un chaparrón no hemos visto nada.

- Hay ya 300 muertos en el bario de Kensington.

Donna y el Doctor se miraron y no dijeron nada. No querían asustar a la madre de Donna.

Se fueron a la cocina

- ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

- Ni idea pero hay que averiguarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Donna y el Doctor esperaron a que su madre estuviera durmiendo par salir. Su abuelo no se encontraba en la ciudad ya que se había ido con los jubilados a dar una vuelta por Escocia. Todo hay que decirlo, El Doctor había ampliamente contribuido a que la señora Noble pillara rápidamente el sueño. Salieron y miraron el cielo.

- Doctor, mira la nube. ¿To te parece que tiene una forma extraña? Demasiado perfecta para ser una.

- Donna, no es una nube, es una nave camuflada por una capa de humo simulando ser una nube. Y es de ahi que ha ido cayendo la lluvia.

- ¿Quien está en ella? ¿Los Daleks?

- No, no es cosa de los daleks

- ¿Entonces?

- Vayamos a averiguarlo. ¿Te atreves a introducirte en la nave con la TARDIS?

- Estás loco de remate, ¿lo sabes?

- ¡Nooo, no lo sabía! - dijo el Doctor con cierta ironía. - Vamos. ¡Allons-y ! Dentro de la TARDIS. No tenemos mucho tiempo

- ¿Eres consciente de que si me pasa algo mi madre te mata?

- Si y también soy consciente de que algo me dice que vas a salir por la puerta que hay detrás de ti, porque quieres, porque te gusta el riesgo tanto o mas que a mi. ¿Tengo razón?

- Claro. Me encanta el riesgo contigo. Vamos. Doctor, mira el cielo. ¿No ves lo que pasa?

- Se están llevando a la gente. La gente no está muerta, la han dormido con la lluvia. ¿Pero que quieren hacer con ella? Entra,, tenemos que ir enseguida a esa nave, ver que pasa.

Unos minutos mas tarde se encontraban dentro y salieron sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia. Es entonces que el Doctor vio horrorizado que quien estaba al mando de la nave eran humanos o al menos seres a apariencia humana como le pasaba a el a pesar de ser alienigena. ¿ Que eran y que querían?

Oyó de repente una voz

- Doctor, no sé porqué pero algo me dijo que usted iba a venir por aquí. Y como puede ver no me equivoqué

- ¿Que quieres 918273645?

- Veo que se acuerda de mi nombre

- Como para no acordarse después de todo. Aún conservo la marca de su espada en la pierna derecha. ¿Que quiere y que está haciendo con los humanos?

- Con los humanos, nada. ¿Porqué?- dijo 918273645 haciéndose el loco

- Entonces, ¿porqué esa lluvia y después los tele transportáis hasta aquí?

- Doctor, no se le puede esconder nada. Esos humanos son el futuro. Les implantamos un chip en el cerebro y nos obedecen. Hacen todo lo que les pedimos que hagan. Primero Londres y luego otra ciudad hasta controlar todo el planeta. Los humanos esclavizados y nosotros Los del planeta de los números dominando la tierra.

- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

- Doctor, que pena, pensaba que la idea le gustaría. Por cierto su amiguita la pelirroja es encantadora. La hemos pillado siendo un poco demasiado curiosa.

- Deje a Donna tranquila, no os ha hecho nada. Ni ningún humano os ha hecho nada.

- ¿No recuerda Harriet Jones, la super primer ministro?

- Si claro que la recuerdo. ¿Que tiene que ver ella con vosotros?

- Mucho, tiene mucho que ver. Quisimos entablar una relación de amistad y cooperación con los londinenses compartiendo con ellos nuestro saber y no solo se negó pero hizo exterminar a la delegación que había ido a hablar con ella.

- ¿Y por eso tenéis que destruir la vida de esas personas? Ellos no tienen la culpa de que ella hiciera eso.

- Deben pagar, le votaron, votaron su programa.

- No, no todos le votaron e incluso si lo hicieron, no tienen porque pagar por lo que ella hizo.

- Muy bien Doctor. Usted lo habrá querido. Llevadlo con su amiguita a una celda de donde no puedan salir

El doctor no hizo nada para impedir que se lo llevaran. Aprovecho para observar lo que pasaba mientras lo conducían a la nave.

- Donna- dijo abrazando a su amiga- que tal te encuentras. Siento haberte metido en eso. Lo siento de verdad. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Te lo prometo...


	3. Chapter 3

Donna miró al Doctor y se sentó en el suelo.

- No pasa nada, ya te he dicho que me encanta el riesgo. Cuenta, ¿has averiguado algo?

- Si son de un planeta tan raro que no tienen nombre, se hacen llamar por números. Enemigos de los señores del tiempo – dijo el Doctor sentándose a su lado.

- Bueno tu tampoco tienes nombre. Hacerte llamar Doctor no es muy común.

- ¡Ehh!, no te metas ahora con eso. Quieren dominar el mundo implantando un chip en el cerebro de los humanos para que hagan y deshagan como ordenen ellos. El poder por los números.

- ¡Ya veo!¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí si estamos encerrados?

- Verás, ¡Son también un poco tontos! Las cosas simples son las mas complicadas para ellos.

- ¿Ah si?

- Mira, cierran las celdas con un código de numero. Nunca aprenderán.

- ¿El que?

- ¡Que tengo esto! - enseñando su destornillador sónico. Vamos que hablando mal y pronto y perdóname por lo que voy a decir, son muy humanos para ciertas cosas.

- ¡Ehh oye!, no te pases. Que si no llega a ser por los humanos a saber donde estarías ahora

- Lo sé Donna, lo sé. Perdona.

- Me encanta esa cara de pena que me pones a cada vez que me pides disculpas

-Ahora no te pases tu. Salgamos de aquí. No perdamos mas tiempo.

Y pasando su destornillador sonico por la caja de numeros abrió la celda. Salieron. Después de caminar unos cuantos metros llegaron a una sala llena de computadoras de donde salían unos tubos que iban directamente encima de los humanos que acababan de capturar.

- ¡Es horrible! ¿Que les hacen?

- Implantarles el chip en el cerebro y me da a mi que algo mas.

Se acercaron mas y entonces de nuevo se oyó la voz de 918273645

- Doctor, había olvidado lo inteligente que eras

- Ya ves, nunca subestimes el poder del Doctor y el de su destornillador

- Deberías hacer cómico. ¡El Destornillador Cómico!

- Si ya me lo han dicho. Y tu El numeritos patético. ¿Si quieres hacemos un duo?

- Doctor, tu si que lo eres.

- Ah ya, tengo mucho defectos, lo sé. Uno de ellos, fastidiar tus planes.

- Que manía de ser amiguito de los terrícolas. Con la de cosas que podrías hacer si los tuvieras dominados.

- ¡Jamas! Nunca traicionare mis amigos. ¡Déjalos tranquilos!

- Demasiado tarde, ellos ya me obedecen.

- ¡Lo que tu digas! Vamos a ver quien es mas inteligente - Pasaron unos minutos y se acercó a Donna que se había quedado al lado del cuadro de mando donde llegaban todos los cables de la computadora principal, la que lo controlaba todo. El Doctor evidentemente se había percatado de ello. La miro, guiñandole un ojo le hizo entender que iba hacer algo muy extraño. Le dio un beso como no le había dado nunca paso su mano por detrás de la espalda de su amiga y arrancó los cables que tenían contra la pared.

- Ya habéis terminado. Es que eres increíble.

- Si y tu también- enseñándole los cables arrancados. Lo dicho, Donna, las cosas mas simples son las mas complicadas para ellos. Saben de números sumas, restas, ecuaciones pero cosas como cableados y codidos, no. Déjalos partir o llamo ahora el tribunal de la proclamación de las sombras que se hará un placer de encerrarte por una larga temporada. Elije. Los dejas y vuelves a tu planeta o no aceptas y lo que te espera es un juicio. Rindete. No puedes hacer otra cosa.

- Has ganado.

- Júrame que nunca mas volverás a intentar invadir la tierra. Y recuerda, que este planeta está bajo mi protección.

- Lo juro.

- Bien. Mandalos a todos de nuevo de vuelta. Hasta que no los vea a todos en tierra firme, no me iré de aquí y no te dejaré partir...

Una vez dentro de la TARDIS y ya volviendo de nuevo a casa

- ¿Tu crees que volverá a intentarlo?

- No y si lo hace es que es un poco masoquista. No sabes lo que es pasar por un juicio en el tribunal de la proclamación de las Sombras. No se lo deseo a nadie.

- ¿Has estado?

- Si - dijo el Doctor con semblante serio. -Bueno ya hemos llegado. ¿Que hora es?

- Las 3 de la mañana

- Tarde para los dardos y la cerveza. Mañana entonces.

Se levantaron muy tarde casi a las doce del mediodía. Cuando entraron en el comedor, Sylvia la madre de Donna los miró con cara de saber que no habían pasado la noche aquí

- Hablan de usted en la tele

- ¿Ah si?

- No sabemos quien es, solo sabemos que se hace llamar el Doctor y que nos ha salvado la vida. Gracias Doctor, gracias.

El Doctor se sentía muy feliz de haber vuelto a salvar el planeta tierra. A la noche lo celebraría con unas cuantas cervezas.


End file.
